


Not His Scent

by Iamacarrot



Series: Dr. Flug and His Horny Demon Friend [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A Day Where He Isn't Being Pushed Against a Wall and Humped Aggressively, Apparently According to Black Hat, Because why the hell not?, Black Hat Is Pretty Much One Giant Horny Cat, Darn Me For Becoming Interested In This Au, Dr. Flug Just Wants a Day Without Trouble, Figures My Comeback Fic Would Be a Paperhat Fic, It's Been So Long Since I've Written For This Fandom, It's Just Too Interesting!, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Who Is Way Too Possessive of Dr. Flug, Why Did I Write This?, asylum AU, is that too much to ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Black Hat was no idiot. An incredibly possessive and extremely dangerous eldritch demon, yes; but he was far from being an idiot. He learned many things about his doctor, many things that benefited him in very special ways. One of the things Black Hat learned about Flug was his unique scent, and the day the doctor came in with a kick in his step and a smile not quite hidden under his bag, Black Hat noticed a change in the things he'd learned.That was not his doctor's scent.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: Dr. Flug and His Horny Demon Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Not His Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Asylum Au belongs to @zwagyzonk on Tumblr.

Black Hat was no idiot. An incredibly possessive and extremely dangerous eldritch demon, yes; but he was far from being an idiot. He learned many things about his doctor, many things that benefited him in very special ways. One of the things Black Hat learned about Flug was his unique scent, and the day the doctor came in with a kick in his step and a smile not quite hidden under his bag, Black Hat noticed a change in the things he'd learned.

That was not his doctor's scent.

So, please do excuse Black Hat for lashing out like a child- which he denied being -who had been put in timeout for breaking their mother's prized jewelry. It wasn't very often that Black Hat became attached to a human- scratch that, Black Hat _never_ became attached to humans, it wasn't in his nature! Despite that being the case, however, Black Hat still found himself straddling his doctor's hips, giving a look that seemed to be a mixture of a grimace and a pout, drool dripping down onto Flug's chest. The thin doctor shivered and whimpered in response to being jumped so suddenly, using his arms to cover his face in a fruitless attempt of defense.

"B-Black Hat, please! Why are you s-so upset with m-me?!" The question was stupid, Flug knew, but it was a ~~procedure~~ habit to ask Black Hat why he reacted the way he did when Flug did certain things. The loud hiss that Flug received in response only made Flug's heart beat faster, and his shivering turned into rapid shaking. This was it, Flug thought to himself. This was the day that he died at the hands of a creature he had put _way too much_ trust in from day one. It was bound to happen eventually, Flug knew, but he didn't really expect it to happen without reason. What had he done? What had he said? When did he say or do it?

"Why do you still smell like that?!" Black Hat's voice tapered on the edge of an unintelligible growl, and he leaned in closer to Flug, letting out a soft purr as their bodies were pressed closer together. Once Black Hat was fully rested on Flug, he flicked out his tongue akin to a snake looking for food; a thought that made Flug's heart almost stop. "Don't... you smell... need to smell like **_me_**."

Flug suddenly froze, mulling over Black Hat's words before looking him straight in the eye. At the attention, Black Hat's grimace-pout turned into a small, salacious smile. Ignoring the look, Flug used what little strength he had to urge Black Hat back. Of course, the attempt didn't work, and Black Hat seemed to put more weight on Flug, slowly and not-so-subtly beginning to grind his hips against the doctor's.

"Are you serious? _That's_ what this is about?" Flug asked, trying his damndest to ignore Black Hat's movements. It was a practice the doctor had been using for quite a while, having concluded through a bit of personal experience that ignoring certain situations usually proved to make them go away. Much to his chagrin, however, this method only seemed to always make his patient hornier. Because of this, Flug found himself allowing this behavior to go on for small amounts of time before putting as much space between the duo as possible. "Black Hat, why does it matter what I smell like?"

"Because you're **_my doctor!_** _"_ Black Hat exclaimed, moving forward again, only to fall forward as Flug scuttled backwards. "No one else deserves you!"

"What the- I am _not_ an object! I don't belong to anyone!" Flug crossed his arms, glaring at Black Hat and frowning underneath his bag. Black Hat launched himself up and laughed boisterously at Flug's words, his cackling going on for some time before he realized that Flug wasn't saying or doing anything to confirm that this was a joke.

"Oh Doctor~ You were mine since you walked through that door~" Black Hat whispered, edging closer yet again. Flug sat completely still, not moving an inch, even as Black Hat pressed their bodies together and started to rut against him with the excitement of a heated dog. "And I think you've already figured out that I don't do well with sharing my things~"

"Do not make me use the collar on you." Flug warned. Black Hat's movements sped up, and he started to give short whimpers in response to the weak threat. "I'm not joking!"

"Then do it." Black Hat challenged; the demon's breathing was becoming sporadic, and it was becoming clear to Flug that he needed to act quickly if he wanted to keep things from going too far.

And act quickly the doctor did.

A loud scream escaped Black Hat as the collar around his neck zapped him, forcing him to launch himself away from Flug and let out mutters and hisses of- surprisingly mild -discontent. For the second time that day, Black Hat's face took on that grimace-pout look, and he plopped down on the floor with his eye focused on anything but his mean and ungrateful doctor.

"I warned you. Now you know I'm going to have to tell the boss about that-"

_**"DON'T YOU DARE!"** _

"You've been misbehaving..." Flug sighed, reaching a hand underneath his bag and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay... look... if you promise me that you'll act like you have a bit of sense for the next week, I won't tell the boss."

"And you promise that?"

"You have my word."

"Then I have only one word for you, Dr. Flug."

In an instant, Black Hat was straddling Flug and biting into Flug's shoulder, using the death grip to keep both men steady as Black Hat- for the _third fucking time_ that _**hour**_ -started to grind against the doctor. A loud and happy sound filled the padded room, and for whatever reason, the only thing Flug could say in response was: "THIS ISN'T EVEN A WORD!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may not be completely up to par with the Au's intent on making Flug absolutely terrified of Black Hat, but I figure that, after some time, Flug would become used to Black Hat's attempts at making him uncomfortable and trying to dry hump him every five minutes.
> 
> So... yeah. Flug's a bit more confident in this one. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
